Legend of Foxadou Sennin
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze meets the spirits of the fallen heroes of Spira. Contains: Summoner, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing jutsu, Healing Jutsu, Senjutsu, Smart, Strong, Chakra chain and sensor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Light of the Farplane

Chapter 1: Light of the Farplane

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was in the park until the mob arrived which the first member of the mob said "You killed my Son and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then the second member of the mob said "You killed my Grandson and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the third member of the mob said "You killed my father and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the third member of the mob spoke the fourth member of the mob said "You killed my Grandfather and I hope that you suffer demon brat" which the fifth member of the mob said "You killed my Nephew and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then the sixth member of the mob said "You killed my Uncle and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the seventh member of the mob said "You killed my brother and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the seventh member of the mob spoke the eighth member of the mob said "You killed my Boyfriend and I hope that you suffer demon brat" which the nineth member of the mob said "You killed my husband and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then the rest of the mob spoke horribly at Naruto so the mob started to throw hard rocks at Naruto.

While in the farplane the fallen heroes of Spira witnessed Naruto being mistreated which High Summoner Yuna said "Kimahri I have a task for you" then Kimahri asked "What is the task you have for me High Summoner Yuna" so High Summoner Yuna replied "Bring the poor lad here".

After High Summoner Yuna spoke Kimahri left the farplane which Kimahri quickly dashed to where Naruto is then as Kimahri arrived Kimahri jumped in to protect Naruto so Kimahri carefully picked Naruto up.

After Kimahri carefully picked Naruto up Kimahri dashed right back to the farplane which as the two arrived Kimahri carefully lowered Naruto down then Naruto asked "Who are you and where am I" so High Summoner Yuna said "Brave lad my name is High Summoner Yuna, this is my husband Tidus, my cousin Rikku, my friend Paine, Lulu, Lulu's husband Wakka, Kimahri, my fathers guardian Auron and Shelinda".

After High Summoner Yuna spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto and it is nice to meet you" which High Summoner Yuna asked "Naruto do you have a dream" then Naruto said "My dream is to be hokage and prove to those idiots I am not a demon" so High Summoner Yuna asked "How would you like us to train you to become the hero that you are".

After High Summoner Yuna spoke Naruto said "I would be honored to learn from each of you and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" which High Summoner Yuna said "I shall teach you how to summon an Aeon and I will teach you how to perform a sending" then Tidus said "I will teach you how to use a sword" so Rikku said "I will teach you how to use daggers and I will teach you art of stealth".

After Rikku spoke Paine said "I will teach you some swordsmanship skills" which Lulu said "I will teach you in the way of the elements" then Wakka said "I will teach you teamwork and I will teach you how to play Blizball" so Kimahri said "I will teach you the way of the Ronso".

After Kimahri spoke Auron said "I will teach you kata's of the swordsman" which Shelinda said "I will teach you how to be a healer" then Naruto replied "I am ready to learn and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" so Naruto started to learn how to do a summoning.

As Naruto finished learning how to do a summoning Naruto started to learn how to do a sending which as Naruto finished learning how to do a sending Naruto started to learn how to use a sword then as Naruto finished learning how to use a sword Naruto started to learn how to use daggers so as Naruto finished learning how to use the daggers Rikku taught Naruto the art of stealth.

After Naruto learned the art of stealth Naruto started to learn some swordsmanship skills which as Naruto finished learning some swordsmanship skills Naruto started to learn about the elements then as Naruto finished learning about the elements Naruto started to learn the art of teamwork so as Naruto finished learning the art of teamwork Naruto started to learn how to play Blizball.

As Naruto finished learning how to play Blitzball Naruto started to learn the way of the Ronso which as Naruto finished learning the way of the Ronso Naruto started to learn Kata's of the swordsman then as Naruto finished learning the Kata's of the swordsman Naruto started to learn the art of healing so as Naruto finished learning the art of healing High Summoner Yuna sealed her Summoners staff in Naruto's weapon pouch.

After High Summoner Yuna sealed her summoner staff in Naruto's weapon pouch Tidus sealed his sword in Naruto's weapon pouch which Rikku sealed her daggers in Naruto's weapon pouch then Lulu unlocked all ten affinities in Naruto's chakra network so Wakka sealed his blitzball in Naruto's weapon pouch.

After Wakka sealed his blitzball in Naruto's weapon pouch Kimahri respectfully gave Naruto a thumbs up which Auron gave Naruto a thumbs up then Paine gave Naruto a thumbs up so Shelinda gave Naruto a thumbs up.

After Shelinda gave Naruto a thumbs up High Summoner Yuna explained "I gave given you my summoners staff, Tidus gave you his sword, Rikku gave you her daggers, Wakka gave you his blitzball and Lulu unlocked all ten affinities in your chakra network" which Naruto said "Thank you for training me and I will do the impossible I will bring true calm" then High Summoner Yuna replied "You welcome and remember what we taught you" so Naruto went of from the farplane to his place.

As Naruto arrived Naruto went of to the kitchen which as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat then Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom so as Naruto arrived Naruto took his ninja gear off.

After Naruto took his ninja gear off Naruto got into bed which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto entered his mindscape so Naruto appeared in his mindscape.

After Naruto appeared in his mindscape Naruto sensed his resident which Naruto went of to his resident then as Naruto got to his resident Naruto bravely looked at his resident so Naruto said "Greetings I am Naruto and who are you".


	2. Chapter 2: Flame of Courage

Chapter 2: Flame of courage

After Naruto spoke Naruto's resident said **"I am the nine tail fox and I was given the name Kurama by Path of the six sages Hagoromo Otsutsuki" **which Naruto replied "It is nice to meet you Kurama but do you know who my parents are" then Kurama explained **"I do know who your parents are" **so Naruto asked "Who are my parents".

After Naruto spoke Kurama explained **"Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze my previous jinchuuriki" **which Naruto asked "What happened to my parents" then Kurama explained everything that happened so Naruto started to snarl with anger.

As Naruto started to snarl with anger Naruto angrily growled "When I get my hands on that murderoud bastard Madara Uchiha" which Naruto furiously yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM AND NOT EVEN SIN CAN STOP ME" then Naruto calmed down so Naruto said "Thank you for telling me who my parents are and Madara Uchiha will regret the day he messed with me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat for breakfast which Naruto went of from his place to hokage office then as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at Third hokage Hurizen so Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I know who my parents are and I know I am jinchuuriki".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "How did you know" which Naruto explained "I met Kurama the nine tail fox in my sleep and Kurama told me who my parents are" then Third hokage Hurizen got out a set of keys so Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto keys to Namikaze estate.

After Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto keys to Namikaze estate Third hokage Hurizen said "The keys I gave you are keys to your rightful home Namikaze estate" which Naruto said "Thank you for giving me what is rightfully mine" then Naruto went of from hokage office to Namikaze estate so as Naruto arrived Naruto used the keys to unlock the door.

After Naruto used the keys to unlock the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto entered Namikaze estate then Naruto closed the door so Naruto started to explore Namikaze estate.

As Naruto finished exploring Namikaze estate Naruto started to search for his parents jutsu scroll which as Naruto found his parents jutsu scroll Naruto found copy of forbidden jutsu scroll then Naruto opened the two scrolls so Naruto started to study each jutsu.

As Naruto finished studying each jutsu Naruto went of to the training room which as Naruto arrived Naruto started to do some training then Kurama asked **"What Taijutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For Taijutsu I know Tornado Kick, Howling fist, Dragon kick, Uzumaki dragon slam, Spinning kick, Uzumaki barrage and yellowflash bullets"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Taijutsu and what Genjutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For Genjutsu I know Morning sun, Fox forest and Hypnotic haze" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Genjutsu and what Ninjutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For Ninjutsu I know rasengan, lightning thunder god jutsu, Transformation jutsu, subsitution jutsu, shadow clone jutsu and Multi shadow clone jutsu"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Ninjutsu and what Wind style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For wind style jutsu I know air cutter, gale palm, Kaze crush, fox howl, Typhoon dragon, Wind, Windra, Windga and rasenshuriken" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Wind style jutsu and what Water style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For water style jutsu I know aquaball, aqua bomb, aqua dragon, aqua tornado, Water, Watera, Waterga and aqua hammer"._

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Water style jutsu and what Fire style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For fire style jutsu I know flame shuriken, fox fireball, pyro dragon, pyro flame bomb, Fire, Fira, Firaga and rasenblaze"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good Fire style jutsu and what Earth style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For earth style jutsu I know mud dragon, mud bomb, mud bullets, rock blast and stone hammer"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Earth style jutsu and what Lightning style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For lightning style jutsu I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning dragon, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and Rasenbolt" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Lightning style jutsu and what Wood style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _For wood style jutsu I know wood dragon, wood hammer, wood blast and wood crush"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Wood style jutsu and what Ice style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For ice style jutsu I know ice dragon, ice hammer, ice blast, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Rasenice" _then Kurama replied** "Those are good ice style jutsu and what lava style jutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For lava style jutsu I know lava dragon, lava bomb, lava blast and Magma rasengan"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Lava style jutsu and what Sand style jutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For sand style jutsu I know sand dragon, sand shuriken, sand hammer and sand crush" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Sand style jutsu and what Crystal style jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought "For Crystal style jutsu I know crystal dragon, crystal shuriken and crystal hammer".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Crystal style jutsu and what Kenjutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For kenjutsu I know wasp sting, gust slash, viper bite, cyclone, dancing edge, shark bite, fast blade, red lotus blade, flat blade, shining blade, seraph blade, hard slash, power slash, frost bite, freezebite, cresent blade, sickle moon, dance of red death and dance of yellowflash" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Kenjutsu and what sealing jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For healing jutsu I know mitotic regeneration, mystical palm, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Esuna and Life saver plus I know my mothers chakra chain bind"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Healing jutsu and chakra chain bind is a good jutsu but what Senjutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For Senjutsu I know Rasengan barrage, Toad water pistol, MinaKushi blast, UzuNami Thunder and Foxfire canon" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Senjutsu and what Forbidden jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For forbidden jutsu I know Electronic Thunder, Impure world resurrection, Forest of fear, Shinigami curse, Blazing Inferno and Madussa glare"_.


	3. Chapter 3: Flame of the guardian

Chapter 3: Flame of the guardian

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Who are the Aeons that I have" **which Naruto thought _"The Aeons that I have are Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit, Titan, Leviathan, Bahumut, Asura, Mindflayer, Mist Dragon, Odin, Sylph, Catoblepas, Syldra, Pheonix, Alexander, Bismarck, Crusader, Fenrir, Golem, Kirin, Lakshmi, Madium, Midgardsormr, Phantom, Quetzalli, Ragnorak, Raiden, Seraph, Siren, Unicorn, Valigarmanda, Diablos, Gilgamesh, Neo Bahumut, Bahumut Zero, Bahumut Fury, Typhoon, Hades, Knights of the Round, Kjata, Doomtrain, Tiamat, Cerberus, Eden, Quezacotl, Siren, Pandemona, Atomos, Ark, Madeen, Valfor, Ixion, Yojimbo, Magus Sisters, Anima, Belias, Mateus, Adrammelech, Zalera, Shemhazai, Hashmal, Cuchulainn, Zeromus, Exodius, Fanfrit, Chaos, Ultima, Zodiark, Garchimacera, Salamander, Lamia, Shivan, Shivar, Hecatonchier, Garuda, Enkidu, Ravana, Sephirot, Faerie, Lich, Cyclops and I like you Kurama the nine tail fox to be my final Aeon" _then Kurama replied **"To be given a form of freedom by being your final Aeon I Kurama the nine tail fox accept the role as your final Aeon" **so Naruto thought _"Excellent because the price for a sort of freedom is being my final Aeon"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto went of from Namikaze estate to where Naruto sensed trouble then as Naruto arrived Naruto noticed a female Hyuuga was tied up so Naruto looked at the captor.

After Naruto looked at the captor Naruto got out a smoke bomb which Naruto used the smoke bomb then the captor said "Who dares to stop me" so Naruto replied "Scum bag I dare to stop you".

After Naruto spoke the captor said "What is going on" which Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make it double" then Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation" so Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "I shine like the stars above" which Naruto stepped out of hiding as the smoke disappeared then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and scum bag surrender now or prepare to fight" so the captor said "Boy leave or you will be eliminated".

After the captor spoke Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and i am not afraid of you" which the captor replied "Very well you will be eliminated" then the captor went to attack Naruto so Naruto yelled "Uzumaki barrage" as Naruto attacked the captor with Uzumaki barrage.

After Naruto attacked the captor with Uzumaki barrage Naruto unsealed the daggers with Naruto yelled "Dance of the red death" as Naruto attacked the captor with dance of the red death which Naruto yelled "Dance of the yellowflash" as Naruto attacked the captor with dance of the yellowflash then Naruto sealed the daggers back in his weapon pouch so Naruto started to form a rasengan.

After Naruto formed a rasengan Naruto said "This from ninja handbook of my father Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage" which Naruto yelled "Rasengan" as Naruto knocked the captor out with rasengan then Naruto unsealed summoners staff so Naruto turned to look at the female Hyuuga.

After Naruto turned to look at the female Hyuuga Naruto untied the female Hyuuga which the female Hyuuga said "My name is Hanabi and can I know the name of my hero" then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Hanabi replied "Thank you for saving me from the bad man Naruto".

After Hanabi spoke Naruto said "Would you like me to walk you home" which Hanabi replied "It would be an honor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" then Naruto followed Hanabi to Hyuuga estate so as the two arrived Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips.

After Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips which Hanabi went in Hyuuga estate then Naruto went of back to the captor so as Naruto arrived Naruto picked the captor up.

After Naruto picked the captor up Naruto took the captor to interrogation center which as the two arrived Naruto threw the captor in a jail cell then Naruto went of from interrogation center to Namikaze estate so as Naruto arrived Naruto went of to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat which Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom then as Naruto arrived Naruto took his ninja gear off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto fell asleep which Naruto drifted into a dream then Naruto appeared in the dream so Naruto noticed that he was in Spira.

After Naruto noticed he was in Spira Naruto decided to learn how to speak Al bed which Naruto started to learn how to speak Al bed then as Naruto finished learning how to speak Al bed Naruto spoke his own name in Al bed so Naruto smiled in pride knowing Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a genius.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat for breakfast which Naruto went of from the Namikaze estate to hokage office then as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at Third hokage Hurizen so Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I am going to enter ninja academy and I like to be on same team as Hanabi chan but I do not want to be on same team as that Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "That is fine and who do you want as your sensei" which Naruto explained "I would like my fathers sensei and as for my team mate I would like either Hinata Hyuuga or Ino Yamanka" then Third hokage Hurizen explained "I have an idea who to be your team mate and I will get your fathers sensei as your team sensei" so Naruto said "That is fine because I dislike the Uchiha because they only know how to steal from those who has copyable jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto thought _"Kurama do you know anyone that I could pick to have as my team mate" _which Kurama replied **"I do not know anyone that you to pick as a team mate and you need to select the person yourself" **then Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I would like my team mate to be someone named Chappu and I like my fathers sensei to be the team sensei" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "That is acceptable and I can arrange that because Chappu he is a Taijutsu shinobi".

After Third hokage spoke Naruto went of from hokage office to Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived Naruto went of to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat so Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom.


End file.
